


Tips for Diabolik Lovers original characters

by Lilas1739



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: I will give you tips, starting from character design and moving to fundamentals and exemples.
Kudos: 6





	1. Character design

**Chapter the first...character design.**

Visual novels and animes are a visual form of media. So...character design is important. Here is a few tips you can follow.

Art style: Try to draw as close to the original artstyle as possble. If you can't, do it in your own. But try to remember the solid shaded eyes and the gradient hair. 

Color palette: Try to follow a cohesive color palette. If you are not good at juxtaposing colors, try a more muted, dull palette with the eyes having the brightest colors. It usually works quite well. The visual novel seems to have a more romantic, muted color palette reminicent of aqua color. The anime has brighter, almost "kawaii". Still, the brightest colors are for the eyes and hair. Try somber or pastel colors. 

Clothing: Street wear or school uniforms. Also, if you watched DL, the clothing doesn't always make sense from a confort and occasion stand point. Just don't have gravity defying outfits or fetish wear. 

Hair: Diabolik Lovers is awsome with the hairstyles. No cliché anime hairstyles. So feel free to give your heroine or hero one that is unique, yet logical (no gravity deifying hair). 

Cup sizes: DL have also moderate breasts size for it's female characters...even for sexy Cordelia. 

Feel free to add moles or dark circles. Even swoon-level handsome boys have them. 

About artificial scars, piercings and tattoos: In South-East Asia, as well as in more conservative circles in the West, tattoos are kind of seen as inappropriate and associated with the anti-social side of things. If your character is not a rebel...please leave it for a foreign to Japan character. Also, if your character is in the military, they might have their blood type tattooed somewhere. As for piercings, anything other than an ear one would be inaccessible if they are a Japanese school student. As for artificial scars (not caused by accidents). A character that is over a certain age might have a "tanned hide", or if they come from an abusive home. As for hot-iron markings, unless they are a vampire who lived when branding was still a legal punishment or that they are in a...niche circle (criminal gangs, are a certain culture, or are part of the BDSM or the Domestic Discipline community) it is unlikely that they'll have any. Also, do research on cultures that practice ritual tattoos or scaring. Also note, that the abuse inflicted by our DL boys will cause some scarring. 

The greats: Kim and Yuzu in "Ni tan amantes, ni tan diabolicos" (or something like that). 


	2. Grammar

If you are to write fanfiction...you need to have good grammar. Not necessarily perfect, but please keep your stories readable. Don't put stuff on the internet no one can read due to lack of proper grammar, vocabulary and punctuation. 


	3. Vampires...vampires.

Respect the canon of vampires in DL. As for our boys...They are not to mess with.

Shu Sakamaki: An extremely lazy vampire...who is also a sadist (to the point he makes Yui cut herself in the games so that her blood taste better) and a perv. 

Reiji Sakamaki: A vampire who is strict on himself and others. He is quite authoritarian, yet caring with those he considers family. He has a huge inferiority complexe. Because he couldn't stand being ignored by his mother...he killed her and burned down his brother's friend's village. 

Ayato Sakamaki: A possessive, narcissistic vampire who calls himself Ore-same and will through you in a pool, or worse, if you defy him. Has a passion for torture instrument.

Kanato: He is just crazy...Like really crazy. He makes dolls out of people for f-cks sake! That is not to count infantilisme, mood swings, sadism and so forth. 

Raito Sakamaki: A perverted, voyeuristic vampire with no understanding of love who believes everyone is as messed up as him. He hates religion and everything pure, because it makes him feel filthy by comparison. Also, a victim of an incestuous relationship with his mother. Has a sick degradation fetish and a sick cuckold fetish. 

Subaru Sakamaki: A street fighter who can break WALLS if he's pissed. 

Ruki Mukami: A strict Do-S who enjoys treating his victims as either pets or livestock. Charming. And that's just the surface.

Kou Mukami: Someone with a deeply trouble passed who hides under a veneer of cheer. He believes that all people want to abuse or be abused, if they can gain from it.

Azusa Mukami: A masochist who believe everyone is like him. 

These guys have torture chambers...and they use them. These guys don't joke around.


	4. Your OCs personality

If your OC is a human: Make sure they have a survival instinct. Even if they are badass, they would still step back from fighting vampires. Unless they are extremely suicidal, they shouldn't be willing to go against the Sakamakis learning what they are. 

If they are vampiric: tragic past, badsh-t crazy personality...Just don't try to make them fit into an existing family. Maybe the Mukamis...but that's it.


End file.
